The embodiments described herein relate to an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus for displaying a blood flow image.
For blood flow images, a B-flow image, a color Doppler image, and a power Doppler image are listed for example. Those blood flow images are generated based on echo signals obtained from multiple transmitting/receiving of ultrasonic waves on the same acoustic ray.
For example, brightness of moving objects is displayed higher in the B-flow image so that a high bright image momentarily may be displayed if a subject moves while the ultrasonic waves transmit/receive or an ultrasonic probe moves. Also, in the B-flow image close to a heart, as tissues around the heart move, there may be frames in that such parts are shown with high brightness along beating of the heart. Such images are difficult to be seen when frames have momentary high brightness in the blood flow image. Further, it is also difficult to be seen in the color Doppler image and the power Doppler if there are frames momentarily showing high blood speed and high blood flow power.